Dream
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Tocas su cabello sedoso, suave y corto, lo agitas un poco – quieres que se despierte – pero no lo hace. Le picas una mejilla – ella solo mueve la nariz perezosamente – y nada N.10
1. Sonrojos

**amm sera una serie de one-shot, tal vez haga pequeños fics jojojojojojojojojojojo esta raro es la primera vez que escribo asi, pero a ver que sucede... **

**espero que les guste.....**

_Sabes que lo que estas haciendo esta completamente fuera de tus propios límites implantados en tu pequeña conciencia. Pero no pudiste resistir esa pequeña ocasión, no pudiste resistir la mirada tímida y confundida en los ojos de Sakura cuando la encontraste en el pasillo…_

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

**Sonrojos.**

Deslizas delicadamente su sedoso cabello por entre tus dedos, disfrutando del tímido contacto de tus dedos deslizándose por la tersa piel de su mejilla. Sabes que lo que estas haciendo esta completamente fuera de tus propios límites implantados en tu pequeña conciencia. Pero no pudiste resistir esa pequeña ocasión, no pudiste resistir la mirada tímida y confundida en los ojos de Sakura cuando la encontraste en el pasillo… sola… y por supuesto no tardaste más de un segundo en comprender que ella y tu estaban completamente solos… sin nadie quien los pudiera molestar.

La sujetaste delicadamente del cabello y con tu cuerpo la empujaste contra los lockers del pasillo, acorralándola con uno de tus brazos.

Tienes completamente claro que lo que estas haciendo es una gran tontería ya que, ella te pedirá explicaciones en un futuro cercano, explicaciones que jamás podrías darle, ya que ni siquiera tu sabes porque lo haces, pero aun así no te importa, estas tan absorbido en las cosquillas que se acumulan en tus dedos por tocar su rosado cabello, un escalofrió de placer te recorre la espalda, sabes que las sensaciones son impresionantes pero aun así…sabes controlarlas perfectamente para que no te delaten… siendo más especifico, sabes controlar cada parte de tu cuerpo… para no sonrojarte como ella lo esta haciendo en ese momento… es tan encantadora.

Acaricias la piel de su mejilla con tu nariz y por un momento enloqueces, jamás la habías tenido tan cerca como esta vez… nunca habías seguido tus instintos, no de esa manera tan estupida, sabes que tienes que separarte he inventar una excusa para salir de aquel lió, pero tu cuerpo no quiere, se siente tan bien, sintiendo el fabuloso calor que Sakura desprende.

Hundes tu nariz en su cabello, inhalando el delicioso olor a cerezas y sabes que ella se sonroja de nuevo, casi podrías jurar que sientes el calor emanante de sus mejillas rozar tu piel. Pero aunque lo sabes, levantas tu mirada azabache para comprobar si es verdadera tu teoría… Baya sorpresa que te llevas…

Tu Sakura no solo respira agitadamente si no que un tierno sonrojo ilumina sus delicadas mejillas, de un momento a otro sientes como la sangre comienza a bombera mucho más rápido por tus venas y el calor comienza a subir a tus mejillas… pero… la impresión no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que la sangre llegue por completo a tus mejillas – sonríes –

Te permites mirarla por un buen rato más, maravillado de lo hermosa que es y de cómo sus rebeldes mechones de cabello rosado se deslizan por encima de su oído. Se te corta la respiración en el momento en el que ella se muerde el labio por los nervios, el corazón se te acelera cuando entre abre los labios y el pequeño tinte rojizo cubre un poco tus mejillas en cuento ella baja su mirada apenada… ¡Dios te vuelve loco! – suspiras- y ella lo hace contigo-

Esto jamás te había pasado con ninguna chica con la que habías estado en el pasado, ni siquiera con las que habías pasado más de un año… nunca habías sentido la conexión que ahora sientes, nunca habías tenido que detener tanto el molesto sonrojo ante ninguna chica… nunca habías deseado tanto tocar a una persona… y ¡jamás! ¡jamás te habías enamorado de alguien con solo mirarla!

La miras otra vez a los ojos, sientes que todo lo que buscabas esta enfrente de ti, sabes que esa chica te tiene a sus pies… y no te importa…

- Suspiras con resignación- tu conciencia te dice que faltan escasos cinco minutos para que las clases terminen, lo que significa que te sobran cinco minutos con aquella chica a la que acorralaste en uno de los pasillos, y por un momento deseas que los minutos no durasen escasos 60 segundos. Aun estas a tiempo de intentar arreglar las cosas, aun puedes inventar una buena excusa y escabullirte, para seguir mirándola en secreto, pero tu cuerpo sigue sin querer moverse y pues en cuanto a ti, tampoco quieres desperdiciar los pocos minutos que te quedan a su lado.

Su pequeña mano se cierra en torno a tu camiseta, llamando por completo tu atención, sus labios se abren, escasos milímetros, intentando decirte algo… pero no salen palabras de sus labios…-

-sa… - esta nerviosa- Sa… - te encanta cuando esta nerviosa- su… - se ve tan infantil y tímida.- Sasuke- kun – y lo sabes… sabes que el latido de tu corazón se multiplica por cien, sabes que esta vez no podrás retener el ardor de tus mejillas… y sabes que ahora te estas sonrojando… ¡y es que jamás la habías escuchado decir tu nombre!... el ardor es casi insoportable y te hace sentir patético, así que de un momento a otro hundes tu cara en el hueco de su cuello, escondiendo tu notorio sonrojo entre sus cabellos rosados… pasas cerca de un minuto y medio calmando a tu agitado corazón, pasas otro minuto disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y pasas otro minuto decidiendo si lo que estas planeando seria una buena idea.

No estas seguro de si tus mejillas ya tienen el color natural, pero no te importa, la impaciencia te carcome por dentro, quieres hacerla sonrojar, ya que ella te hace sonrojar cada vez que te mira o pasa a tu lado… -

Aspiras por ultima vez el enloquecedor olor de sus cabello, para después retirar tu cara de ahí, y posarla a escasos centímetros de distancia de sus labios… -ella entre abre los labios y en cuanto siente tu aliento, se sonroja, piensas que ya deberían de dolerle las mejillas de tanto sonrojo, y en cuanto tu sientes el de ella… el tinte regresa… dolor en las mejillas, ardor, mucho ardor.

Juntas ansiosamente sus labios con los tuyos, solo los juntas… ya que por el choque de sensaciones quedas idiotizado, lo único que puedes sentir es que el sonrojo ahora esta por todas partes… estupido sonrojo molesto-

Pero aun así, eso era increíble, ella ahora estaba mucho más roja que tu y se veía encantadora…la miras por ultima vez antes de intentar volver a besarla… pero esta vez lo harás enserio, pero…el timbre de salida resuena por todo el pasillo, diciéndote que es hora de alejarte de tu pequeña molestia… - ambos respiran con decepción y pesadez, antes de separarse definitivamente-

El vació esta ahí, la quieres de regreso, ahora todo te parece tan poca cosa, sin ella todo es tan plano y aburrido-

- Ven aquí Sakura – querías que tu voz sonara como una orden, pero había parecido un ruego, por parte de ti-

Ella no dice nada, solo se abraza a ti en un impulso y tus mejillas comienzan a arder otra vez…

Definitivamente el sonrojo era aun más molesto que ella.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-

Miren es que pensaba hacer una serie de vicios, en los que entrarian Eres molesta y los demás one-shot que tengo pero si los anexo se pierden los comentarios !!!buaa!!!

si quieren leerlos solo vayan a mi perfil jojojo jajajajaja

es gracioso porque en eres molesta, me pusieron como favorita 11 personas y solo tengo 10 comentarios jajaja

Plis no solo me pongan como favorito o alerta dejan comentario ya que asi no se si les gusto o no...

att yop!!!!


	2. Regalos

**Sasuke no es mió pero aléjense de el.**

**Mió es Syaoran es mió!!!!**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo fics de los vicios ñañaña**

**Espero les guste como para dejarme un lindo comentario.**

**A sii para los que aman Crepúsculo como yo, Sol de media noche, sale en México el mes de Octubre.**

Giro la cabeza por ultima vez hacia la estupida pancarta de color rosado que colgaba desde el otro lado del patio – refunfuño- el recordaba que jamás había hablado sobre ese fastidioso asunto con nadie que no fuese Naruto… solo había hablado con ese boca floja de Naruto-

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**Regalos.**

Giro la cabeza por ultima vez hacia la estupida pancarta de color rosado que colgaba desde el otro lado del patio – refunfuño- el recordaba que jamás había hablado sobre ese fastidioso asunto con nadie que no fuese Naruto… solo había hablado con ese boca floja de Naruto-

- Maldito, lo estrangulare cuando lo vea – entro al salol con desgane sabiendo lo que le esperaba… nada bueno… Las chicas se le abalanzaron con si fuese un juguete…-

- mhp… podrían soltarme – les dijo en tono cortante mientras intentaba levantarse y limpiarse un poco la ropa-

- ¡Hey! ¡Teme! ¡Mira cuantos regalos! ¡es increíble!

- ¡boca floja! ¡no pudiste mantener tu bocota cerrada!

- jejeje, yo se que pronto me lo agradecerás - ¿Cómo agradecerle a un idiota lo que acaba de hacer? Cuando el odiaba las fiestas y los regalos-

- morirás

- tal vez encuentres algún regalo que te guste – le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

- idiota – miro de reojo a cierta pelirroja que miraba asombrada la pila de regalos colocados en su silla- claro que esperaba encontrar algún regalo en especial… solo uno- no hay ninguno que me interese – mentiroso- le susurro Naruto al oído-

- llévate esto Naruto no quiero verlo

- ¡pero! ¡ash! ¡Sasuke! – recogió la pila de regalos del lugar de Sakura y con desgane salio del salón-

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke! – le grito Karin, a lo que el, ya fastidiado la ignoro-

-déjame Karin

- ¡Sasuke! ¡porque te comportas así! ¡mira el fantástico regalo que te traje! ¡es carísimo!- eso a el no le importaba, realmente, a el no le gustaba festejar su fecha de cumpleaños ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela, en especial de todas las chicas-

- déjame en paz

- ¡Sasuke! ¡no seas tan amargado!

- desaparece Karin – le dijo con tono cortante a lo que la chica salio disparada hacia la salida del lugar – no era una buena idea molestar a Sasuke el día de su cumpleaños-

- Sa…-esa voz- su… - ese olor- ke…- solo por eso, no mataría al estupido de Naruto, solo por tener la oportunidad de hablar con la pequeña chica de la cual muy a su pesar estaba completamente enamorado… estaba ansioso de mirar lo que ella le regalaría, lo que ella le daría por ser su cumpleaños… - ¿podrías darme permiso? Es que los regalos de tus Fans no me dejan sentarme – miro conmocionado su asiento y se dio cuenta que había nuevos regalos estorbando. Volvió su vista hacia Sakura, esperando algo más, pero no obtuvo nada… ni unas felicitaciones, ni un regalo y mucho menos una carta de amor… -

- ¿podrías? – no, definitivamente no podría, nunca…

- Naruto…quítalos – susurro, para si mismo que para el chico que acaba de entrar al salón, pero como siempre Naruto lo escucho-

- ¡Claro señor!

- gracias Naruto – le dijo la chica quien tomo asiento sin dedicarle ni siquiera otra mirada a Sasuke…-

- de nada – Naruto quito los regalos con desgane mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración, realmente el no había dicho que era cumpleaños de Sasuke solo para molestarlo, si no que lo había hecho para ayudarlo, el quería que Sakura lo felicitara, que le diera un regalo a Sasuke solo para que este pudiera apreciar tan siquiera un poco su cumpleaños… Se sintió derrotado al ver como la chica no mostraba ningún tipo de amabilidad hacia su amigo-

- Naruto- kun… ahh… Sasuke feliz cumpleaños… - le susurro Hinata a sus espaldas-

- gracias Hinata, pero no tenias que darme nada

- pero… es tu cumpleaños, además Naruto me dijo que tu querías… -bla, bla, nada de lo que el quería o podría desear jamás… nada se lo podría dar ella o por lo menos era algo que definitivamente no se podía envolver con papel-

- mhp

- déjalo Hinata- chan, esta de amargado - ¡estupido Naruto! Por su culpa ahora se sentía patético y rechazado por la única chica que alguna vez le intereso-

- cállate Naruto, no te conviene molestarme, mediocre

- ash no te desquites conmigo, si estas enojado con otra persona desquítate con ella, además mi Hinata-chan te dio ese regalo con todo su corazón, por lo menos se más considerado

- es… esta bien Naruto-kun, no me importa… si no le gusta puedo cambiarlo

- ¡no! Hinata- chan, no cumplas los caprichos del Teme, porque no importa cuantos regalos le den, el solo quiere el regalo de una persona - ¡Ups! En definitiva Naruto no podía mantener la boca cerrada-

- ¡oh! ¿y de quien esperas un regalo? Sasuke

- Naruto un día de estos te cortare la lengua

- ¡aun que lo hicieras! ¡nunca te libraras de mi! ¡nunca acallaras mi voz!! ¡!jajajajajajaja!!

- idiota

- ¡Naruto podrías cerrar tu enorme bocota! ¡me exasperas! – le grito exasperada la chica pelirrosa. La cual había acaparado la atención de Sasuke al instante-

- ¡lo siento Sakura-chan!!no te molestes! No era mi intención ¡todo es culpa del Teme!- los latidos del corazón de Sasuke aumentaron el doble, por la situación, lo más probable era que ella lo mirase… el anhelaba que lo hiciera, que le dedicara una de esas pequeñas sonrisas, una mirada, lo que fuera…pero como siempre no hubo nada-

- ¡guarda silencio Naruto!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-

Se dejo caer directamente a su cama… ¿Es que acaso, había hecho mal en enamorarse de una chica que ni siquiera le dirigía mirada alguna?. ¿o simplemente Sakura no lo quería ni siquiera un poco?

_**Imposible.**_

En toda su vida nunca se había topado con ninguna chica que resistiera sus encantos, todas las chicas que conocía estaban enamoradas de el – todas menos una- todas menos la que en verdad le importaba.

Si bien lo sabia desde que la vio, sabia que ella no se tiraría a sus pies como todas las demás. Sabia que si quería tener algo con ella tendría que esforzarse. Pero al parecer ninguno de sus inútiles intentos la hacían caer en su red.

_Probablemente ella realmente no siente nada por ti._

Le decía Naruto cada vez que ella lo ignoraba. Pero aun que era prácticamente obvio ese hecho, el se negaba a aceptar tal idea.

_¿Por qué?_

Simplemente porque no iba a dejar ir a la única chica que había despertado en el algo más que interés

En los primeros meses se sentía tan idiota ya que se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ella, hasta que Naruto se lo dejo bien en claro.

_Teme no seas idiota, por más que te mientas no podrás dejar de amarla._ – Exactamente le había gritado: _No seas idiota estas enamorado de ella._

Y entonces todo su mundo comenzó a girar entorno a Sakura.

- ya te dije que dejes eso, no creo que encuentres un regalo por parte de ella – le dijo a Naruto quien revisaba cuidadosamente cada regalo-

- ¡ash! ¡en definitiva! ¡Sakura- chan! ¡no te quiere!

- no tienes porque recordármelo cada día

- sabes Sasuke creo que ella no te quiere porque eres muy amargado

- tal vez

- además, jamás le has intentado hablar amablemente

- lo se

- _tal vez, si intentaras ser dulce con ella, no se… podrías sonreírle debes en cuando, o decirle cosas agradables_

_- lo intentare_ – y realmente lo intentaría, solo por ella, solo por la chica de ojos verdes que lo traía idiotizado-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

Y como siempre, por culpa del estupido de Naruto, llego tarde a la escuela, es más, la primera clase ya se había terminado y el apenas iba entrando a la escuela.

- Sa… Sasuke-kun – giro sobre sus propios pies, abriendo los ojos enormemente, Sakura, su Sakura, le había hablado, solo y exclusivamente a el… su corazón comenzó a bombear muchísima sangre directo a sus mejillas, ¡Diablos como odiaba sonrojarse!- eto… se que ayer fue tu cumpleaños…- su corazón brinco de alegría ¡ella sabia cuando era su cumpleaños!- pero… yo no sabia, así que no pude regalarte nada… - ¡incluso había pensado en eso! ¡Dios como amaba a esa chica!-

_**Se amable Sasuke, sonríele… se amable**_

_**-**_ Sakura no tenias porque preocuparte por eso – sonrió, su voz había sonado perfectamente amable…-

-pero… es que yo quise… quise comprarte eso – la chica le entrego una pequeña cajita de regalo, con las mejillas sumamente preocupadas. Sasuke miro la diminuta cajita y sonrió con todas las ganas del mundo… el estupido regalo que había esperado con tantas ansias el día anterior.. se le estaba siendo entregado por la persona que más quería en el mundo-

- gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir… la chica miro su sonrisa y sonrió aun más… estaba tan emocionada de que no le hubiera rechazado el regalo, como lo hacia siempre-

- eto… no es muy caro… ya que no tenia mucho dinero… si quieres puedes tirarlo… -el chico la miro con duda marcada en los ojos… ¡tirarlo! ¡Por dios! ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Jamás tiraría algo de ella! ¡Nunca!-

- nunca aria eso… jamás tiraría algo tuyo – la chica lo miro con un notorio sonrojo y asintió contenta, realmente estaba feliz de habérselo comprado, aun que ayer se había sentido como una idiota por no recordar el cumpleaños del chico del que estaba enamorada… había decidido darle un pequeño regalo- Sakura muchas gracias… en serio gracias

- bueno Sasuke- kun- _felicidad_- ya me voy, ya falte a una clase, - _lo había esperado_- espero que te guste – salio disparada por uno de los pasillos, huyendo, ya que lo que había dentro de la cajita era algo que nadie más que el debía ver… ella tarde o temprano sabría la respuesta-

- te adoro Sakura – abrió emocionado como un niño pequeño, el regalito y se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar una bolsita de dulces de café – lo que le encantaba- sonrió aun más – acompañados de una pequeña carta sellada con un corazón… una carta de amor…

No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le extendiera por toda la cara…

- el mejor de los regalos ¡verdad Teme! – el sonrojo se le extendió aun más-

- supongo que mi cumpleaños no es tan malo, después de todo

Y claro la respuesta obviamente seria _**Si.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-**_

_**Ña!!!!**_

_**Que bonito me gusto como quedo jajajajajaja**_

_**Ohh acabo de ver los capítulos de Obito y lo adoro ahahahaha**_

_**Sip**_

_**Casi lloro ahaha**_

_**Please no solo me pongan como favorito o alerta me gustaría que me dejaran comentario.**_


	3. Edad

Se supone que debería de estar estudiando para un examen cardiaco de Salud, pero no pude evitar terminar este capítulo jajaja

Siento la tardanza

Vean Luna Nueva y 2012

* * *

Edad.

Recorrió con su mirada el reflejo del espejo en el que se veía.

Desde la punta de su mandíbula levemente redondeada por los atisbos aun de su niñez, hasta sus ojos de color azabache - los odiaba- porque en ellos aun se reflejaba el brillo peculiar de un niño.

Miro su cuerpo, ese cuerpo por el cual antes se había sentido tan orgulloso, por el cual un montón de niñas bobas babeaban por el –también odiaba ese cuerpo- aunque sabia que era lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie se diera cuenta de su precoz edad, no le era suficiente para engañarlos a todos. Bajo un poco más la mirada, hasta su entrepierna – suspiro- no podía quejarse sobre eso.

Subió la mirada hasta su rostro otra vez – suspiro con desdén - ¿Qué importancia tenia que fuera mucho más grande para su edad, si su cara infantil lo delataba?

Daria todo porque fuese 6 años más grande. Se había esforzado al máximo, había dejado sus actos infantiles y había madurado, ya no iba a fiestas donde tomaba como loco, ya no hacia idioteces con Naruto, de hecho anteriormente Itachi siempre los sacaba de todas las fiestas y les ponía una buena paliza… pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora Itachi podía vivir tranquilo ya que – ahora- Sasuke era quien sacaba de las fiestas a Naruto y le ponía una buena paliza-

_¿Por qué no maduras un poco Naruto? _– Le decía cada vez que eso sucedía, pero en realidad se lo decía así mismo-

-Había elevado su promedio de un 6 a un 10 en todas las materias, incluso lo habían tachado de tramposo; había recibido varios reconocimientos – dejando a casi todos sus conocidos con la boca abierta-

Incluso era capaz de tener una conversación civilizada con su padre y hermano.

- Suspiro- miro su pequeña credencial escolar y ahogo un gemido

_¿Por qué no crezco mucho más rápido? _

Su madre estaba encantada por la madurez que había adquirido en tan pocos meses y se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué su hijo de repente se había vuelto tan responsable?-

**Pero nada de eso importaba, **siempre cometía errores; ya que no podía cambiar por completo su mente infantil. En cada conversación siempre se le salía algún comentario muy de su edad, no podía controlar su temperamento por culpa de las hormonas, aun no podía dejar de mirar a las chicas de vez en cuando.

Si bien había podido quitarse la estúpida fama de mujeriego que se había ganado a todo pulmón, aun no podía frenar por completo su cuerpo, en especial cierta partecita – eso era realmente molesto-

- Estrello su puño contra el espejo, arto de ver su propio reflejo, ¡aun que madurara no podía obligar a su cuerpo a crecer! – oh por lo menos no de la forma en que el quería, porque a sus 16 años era un precoz niño enamorado de una chica mucho más madura que el, quien estudiaba una de las carreras más difíciles que había en toda Konoha, una chica que tenia un promedio envidiable de 10, una chica que nunca se emborrachaba, una chica que siempre sabia que decir en alguna conversación… la chica de la que todos esperaban mucho de ella… una chica como su hermano-

_- maldita sea_

Cada vez que intentaba acercársele, ella se iba _¿Por qué?_

_- Sasuke a mi hermana Sakura no le gusta juntarse con niños de 16 años _– le había dicho Naruto cuando la había conocido- _ella rechazo a tu hermano Itachi porque le dijo que no era lo suficiente maduro para ella_.

Era de esperarse Itachi era 5 años mayor que ella pero el aun era un poco infantil con respecto a las chicas, cosa que Sasuke no, ya que el tenia muchísima experiencia en ese tema… pero lo que no tenia Sasuke de su hermano Itachi era la madurez por los años, las experiencias cotidianas… -

Si tan solo fuera 4 o 5 años más grande, si tan solo hubiera nacido 1460 días antes del verdadero día en que había nacido… el seria feliz-

O si tan solo ella no tuviera 24 años, si solo tuviese 16 años igual que el… las cosas serian diferente, el podría hablarle con naturalidad y enamorarla con sus encantos infantiles, pero las cosas no eran así, a ella le fastidiaba que el fuera infantil y sinceramente a el también-

-Teme ya te dije que te rindas con mi hermosa hermanita – le dijo Naruto desde la puerta de su cuarto-

- Naruto dentro de 2 años seré mayor de edad, en 2 años seré un adulto, en 2 años tu hermanita será mía – odiaba sus comentarios infantiles-

- y ella tendrá 26 años

- no te preocupes por eso, aprenderé como hacer que ella olvide ese asuntito – porque después de todo Sasuke Uchiha tenia algo más que solo encanto infantil-

* * *

-Miro de reojo por decima vez al mejor amigo de su torpe hermano; siempre manteniendo la fría mirada azabache y la boca en una seria línea –

- sk!! Infantil

- ¿dijiste algo Sakura- chan? – infantil!! Cada fibra del cuerpo del azabache irradiada infantilidad. Por ello odiaba a los chicos más pequeños que ella, si bien odiaba al idiota de su hermano que hacia puras estupideces, el que se llevaba el premio de honor era el precoz de Sasuke, con sus miradas furtivas que sabia que el le lanzaba cada cinco minutos, con su estúpida sonrisa de idiota cada vez que veía a Naruto burlarse de ella, con su inútil cuerpo de infarto y con sus estúpidas notas ahora buenas-

- tan infantil

- ¿Qué Sakura? No te escuche

- cierra la boca Naruto

-¡como digas!

- he ¿Dónde demonios esta Sasuke?

- he? No lo sé- y ahora ella tenía que ser la niñera de dos niños pequeños, ¡que fastidio!, eran tan irresponsables que le provocaban dolor de cabeza-

- ¡maldita sea! ¡Naruto! ¡Yo no vine a cuidar a tu amiguito! ¡Ve a buscarlo!

- tranquila Sakura, Sasuke regresara cuando le de hambre – idiota

- Naruto, mueve tu trasero y ve por el ¡ahora! – el chico sin dudarlo dos veces, salió disparado –

- estúpido Sasuke, ¿acaso cree que soy su niñera?

- yo no necesito una niñera Sa-ku-ra –la piel de la espalda se le erizo y por un momento un escalofrió de terror inundo su cuerpo-

- entonces no te comportes como tal – todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada, primero Sasuke la sujeto de la cintura fuertemente, la arrastro sin ningún cuidado a un pequeño cuarto blanco que después identifico como el baño, cerró la puerta de una patada para después soltarla y dejarla a escasos 50 centímetros de distancia-

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quién te crees? – Sasuke le sonrió-

- Sabes Sakura, estaba pensando que en dos años yo tendré 18 y tu 26,asi que pensé que podrías ser mía en dos años…- metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos- pero no puedo esperar tanto – saco una tira metálica- así que fui a la tienda a comprar esto – dejo caer la pequeña tira, mostrando las envolturas de 10 condones perfectamente empacados-

- Serás idiota si crees que podrás hacer algo conmigo, ya te dije no me gustan los mocosos

-no necesitas recordármelo… eso ya lo sé- el sonido hueco de su cuerpo al estrellarse con la pared del baño la desconcertó, los brazos de Sasuke aprisionándola la hicieron desfallecer y los labios de el impactándose con los suyos la volvieron loca. El empuje de su lengua lograron que ella abriera la boca y así le permitiera el paso, Sasuke acariciaba el interior de la boca de Sakura con su lengua, mordía, lamia; sabía que si dejaba tan solo un poco de cordura en la mente de Sakura todo su plan fracasaría.

La tomo del cuello desesperado por tenerla mucho más cerca, había esperado poder estar de esa forma con ella y no pensaba perder ni un solo segundo.

Sonrió en cuanto sintió que la lengua de Sakura comenzaba a explorar su boca –ella sabía a cerezo y lo mejor, era que el ahora amaba el cerezo-

- Lo ves, no soy tan infantil – _error_

- _Sasuke-kun _– y su mente se fue a la mierda, ella!!, solo ella! tenía el poder para sacarlo de quicio en pocos segundos…-

- ¡Maldición! – Y por primera vez lo hizo, algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna chica… algo, por primera vez perdió y se dejo llevar, la tomo con fuerza y la volvió a estampar con la pared, hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y junto sus caderas con las de ella… con un solo propósito… frotar.

- agradable – le susurro al oído

- asqueroso – No importaba nada más. Sentir los pezones erectos de Sakura aplastados en su cuerpo, como sus piernas se movían de un lado para otro, -estaba nerviosa- y como sus manos se cerraban entorno a su camiseta, apretujando-

- ¿Te gusta?

- no

- lo siento, no puedo esperar a que tú me quieras, para tenerte – en un ágil movimiento metió sus manos dentro de su camisa y desabrocho-

- ¡no! ¡Ya te dije que no!

- y a mí que – Sakura intento separarse, se movió, se retorció y grito, pero nada funciono, estaba presa, acorralada por un niño de 16 años.

- juro que te gustara – Tomo el pezón aun recubierto por la fina camisa blanca de Sakura y comenzó a juguetear con él, mientras que daba pequeños lametones al otro… presiono uno de sus pequeños pechos con toda su mano, y comenzó a jugar con ambos, mojando y chupando, mientras que Sakura se mantenía callada e inmóvil-

- Sakura siempre he querido verte desnuda, siempre había querido estar dentro de ti, sé que soy un pervertido pero no podía parar los sueños que tenia contigo- se separa escasos 10 centímetros de ella para poder quitarse la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, Sakura observo cómo este iba descubriendo poco a poco su vientre desnudo para después pasar a sus pectorales… sabia que ese chico tenía un buen cuerpo, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan apetecible… o mejor dicho nunca imagino lo mucho que le podría gustar ese niño-

- puedes tocar si quieres –Sasuke tomo una de sus manos y la pozo sobre su vientre desnudo…- quiero verte – con su otra mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sakura-

- yo no soy una niña Sasuke- kun, se que hacer, pero no quiero hacerlo

- mph, pero yo si Sakura, yo no tengo tu edad – le arranco los botones restantes, presa de la desesperación, observo, y comenzó…

Mientras mantenía su boca ocupada con los pechos y Sakura permanecía inmóvil y callada, dejo que accidentalmente su mano se deslizara al inicio de su pequeña falda, subiendo con cautela… para que ella no se diera cuenta… succiono para crear una distracción, y a su poder bajar un poco sus bragas… mordió para poder deslizar su otra mano hacia su nalga izquierda y lamio, para tocar…

- ¡Detente! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Te dije que no me gustan los niños! – grito, histérica, cosa que a Sasuke no le intereso, metió dos de sus dedos a su cavidad y la péquela pelirosa no pudo evitar arquearse y soltar un sonoro gemido… seguido otros más pequeños, mientras que Sasuke metía y sacaba sus dedos, y lamia sus pezones-

- Lo ves, te gusta y estas mojada – ella diría que demasiado mojada…muy mojada… y ahora estaba peor, estaba realmente excitada, quería tocar, morder, lamer, besar, quería tener a Sasuke dentro de ella, muy dentro, su entrepierna la estaba matando y rogaba por el… pero no lo quería, no deseaba que un niño le quitara la virginidad, aunque fuera un niño, extremadamente…

- _¡Sasuke- kun! _– hábil

- quiero hacerte más cosas, vi unas muy interesantes en una revista, pero ya no aguanto

- es porque eres un niño

- tal vez – le quito la falda y la miro-

- definitivamente no soportaría que alguien más te tocase… me gustas demasiado – gustar era una palabra demasiado vacía, pero no podía decir que la amaba, ella lo tomaría a juego-

- el cuerpo envejece

- ¿y?

-mmm…¿y tú? – Dirigió la vista al bulto que tenía en los pantalones-

- me duele y palpita – se quito el pantalón y después los bóxers dejando a la vista su erección-

- Ni en mis sueños se ponía tan grande

- ponte el condón, no quiero tener más problemas después – y entonces, Sasuke supo que realmente era un niño, ya no tenía idea de que hacer, no sabía si tenía que meterlo todo, ni sabia en donde tenía que meterlo, no quería arruinarlo, no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería equivocarse… el sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por completo, los nervios lo inundaron y por descuido el condón cayó al suelo-

- Sasuke ¿no sabes que hacer verdad? – Negó con la cabeza, y bajo la vista-

- En las revistas no explican en donde debo meter o si es todo – la chica suspiro-

- por eso no me gustan los niños – Sasuke apretó los puños- son infantiles, se ilusionan y hacen tonterías – la mano de Sakura sobre su pecho lo hizo retroceder hasta la fría pared- ahí está tu problema Sasuke – Sakura deslizo delicadamente uno de sus dedos por la mandíbula apretada de Sasuke- cuando aprietas la mandíbula tus rasgos se parecen a los de un niño – beso su cuello – aun hueles a niño –toco su erección a lo que Sasuke soltó un pequeño gemido estrangulado- y actúas como uno ¿así, como quieres que te quiera? – Sasuke suspiro, había alimentado sus esperanzas en vano, sabía que las cosas acabarían así, pero él pensaba que por lo menos abrían durado un poco más de tiempo-

- yo no pedí ser un niño, yo no quiero tener 16 años, yo ya no tomo, no fumo, eleve mis calificaciones de 6 a 10, puedo hablar civilizadamente con Itachi y soy un poco más maduro-

- eso no te hace 8 años más grande –sentencio-

-vete, ya entendí – tomo el condón del suelo y ágilmente lo deslizo por el pene de Sasuke, lo tomo delicadamente de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo-

- Sasuke si realmente me hubiera querido ir, hubiera llorado, y tú me hubieras dejado ir. Ahora, tírate al suelo, - odiaba la estúpida mirada que los niños ponían cuando no entendían algo- el obedeció, ella lo miro desde arriba – odiaba como obedecían sin preguntar- se sentó y poco a poco fue introduciendo el pene del chico en su cavidad – odiaba que ese chico fuera un niño- él, la sujeto por la cintura, cargando su peso – odiaba su tacto –

- ¿Qué haces? Puedo hacerlo sola

- te dolerá, es mejor que yo este arriba, ya me enseñaste en donde tenía que meterlo – le dijo con cariño – odiaba eso, adiaba sentirse como una niña a su lado-

- está bien – ella se recostó en el suelo y el sobre ella, volviendo a empezar – odiaba la estúpida mirada de un niño cuando veía algo que amaba- la pared que los separa se rompió y Sakura se arqueo por el dolor, no pudo resistir el grito que se le escapo y mucho menos pudo evitar que los brazos de Sasuke la cubrieran o que su sabor atrofiara su capacidad de sentir otra cosa que no fuera placer – y odiaba su sonrisa, su mirada, su tacto, sus ojos, sus labios, su ser-

_- te amo Sakura_

_-Un niño no sabe lo que es amar –_Pero ella tampoco, lo sabía a ciencia cierta – y odiaba el hecho de que ese niño siempre estuviera presente en su cabeza, odiaba que él le gustara, odiaba ser su niñera y odiaba… odiaba que tuviera 16 años y ella 24-

- Entonces no soy un niño – entrar y salir, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, acciones simples traen placeres exorbitantes… como un orgasmo, o dos, o tres o cuatro… traen más de 20 gritos de Sakura y más de 6 eyaculaciones… no estaba seguro de que el condón aun estuviera intacto.

Traen consigo, calor, sudor, placer, miradas, hormonas, sonrisas, sonrojos… ¿amor?

Y odiaba la felicidad a su lado, la perfección, el amor y sobre todo su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción-

mm… tal vez 8 años no eran una diferencia considerable… claro si nadie se enteraba.

Fin

* * *

Creo que me estoy enamorando de una bandita! ¡te pagare el resistol! que usaste para curarme!

Preguntas, reclamos lo que sea

Díganme

Ese este fic, porque me canse de ver al Sasuke maduro y que siempre lleva el control en todo, y además quería que él fuera el enamorado y no Sakura, como siempre suele pasar…

Ammm

Este Fic es para Hazucar (asi lo escribo porque es jazucar) que me ayudo a pagar todos los pedazos rotos de mi corazón.

Coman chocolate y lechita!!!!


	4. Enamorado

Este no es dedicado a nadie, solo a los que lo lean

* * *

Vicio N. 4 : Enamorado

Recuerdas los tiempos tranquilos, en lo que tu solías tirarte en el pasto y contemplar las hojas de los arboles mecerse… sin preocupaciones… en los que no tenias que pensar en nada

_**¿Los recuerdas?**_

Oh, claro que los recordaba, claro que recordaba esos tiempos en donde mi vida no tenía ningún sentido, en donde mi vida parecía ser solo oscuridad y desolación...

_**Como olvidar aquello que alguna vez te causo tanto dolor**_

Pero ahora, mi mente no divagaba en cosas lúgubres y mi corazón no estaba sufriendo ningún espasmo de dolor por los recuerdos… más bien me sentía extremadamente bien, mi corazón parecía palpitar el son de una melodía y mi memoria me deleitaba con los recuerdos de una persona…

Tal vez no me había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vi…pero ciertamente lo había hecho al pasar el tiempo…

No eran cosas que a mí me gustasen sentir, no eran cosas que me gustasen expresar, pero estaba allí… molestándome.

- oye, Sasuke ¡estas sonrojado! ¿Acaso piensas en Sakura-chaaan otra vez? – lo mire con furia, el muy idiota había interrumpido mis hermosos recuerdos- **cursi**- lo sabía y no me interesaba.

- vete

- uhhh, solo vine a decirte que la vi buscándote, estaba en los pasillos y creo que Gaara la estaba siguiendo – me levante y camine hacia los pasillos a paso que tal vez Naruto no consideraría lento pero que para mí lo era –

- ¡no corras! ¡Sakura no se va a ir! – él no sabía eso, así que no era seguro

Me había vuelto un idiota, cuando estaba con esa chica mi mente no funcionaba del todo bien, ella me fastidiaba y molestaba sin límite pero también me gustaba… me gustaba demasiado, tanto como para poder mirarla sin cansancio todo el día y me hacia sonrojar… chs demasiado.

- Sa… - demonios, ¿Por qué siempre me tomaba por sorpresa? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que podría darme un paro cardiaco un día de estos?- Sasuke-kun el profesor de matemáticas te está buscando – joder, ¿Acaso era para lo único que me estaba buscando? ¿No quería otra cosa?-

- ah

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?, llevaba como 15 minutos buscándote

- mph -¿Cómo es que lograba idiotizarme tan rápido?

- bueno, Gaara quería decirme algo, ya me voy – típico, tenia suerte si estaba con ella 5 segundos al día-

- gracias – ella se dio la vuelta dejando que sus mechones de cabello rosado desprendieran el olor a cerezo que guardaban… el mismo que me encantaba… si tan solo esa chica fuera mía.

La tome delicadamente de la frente, ella trastabillo, giro hasta que quedo muy cerca de mí y sin más la bese en la frente – joder ¿Por qué me hacia ser tan lindo?- gracias –murmure mientras me daba la vuelta… el sonrojo se a conglomero en mis mejillas-

**Ne, ¿Sasuke qué es lo que te gusta de Sakura-san?- **Naruto me había preguntado una vez, claro que yo no le había contestado en voz alta pero lo había pensado…

Su voz, sus labios, la sonrisa que pinta en estos, su olor, su cabello, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo carmín, su extraño habito de morderse un labio cuando no entendía algo, la forma de su nariz, su torpeza, el brillo en sus ojos…sus berrinches, sus tonterías… era más que obvio me gustaba todo de ella, porque era tan simple la explicación… había caído en sus encantos… me había consumido en ella… me había enamorado de ella.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿Cuándo selo piensas decir?

- cuando se me quite la fama de mujeriego – sonreí, llevaba 3 meses sin novia y sin coquetearle a una chica, la mayoría de las personas ya ni recordaban lo mujeriego que era…pero para estar seguros un mes mas no me haría daño-

- creo que Gaara se le va a declarar hoy – oh mejor 15 minutos

- ¡Sasuke no corras! – ese idiota pelirrojo no se iba a quedar con la chica que amaba-

- ¡ve por ella!

Fin…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, jaja ya volví a escribir


	5. Resistencia

Aquí ta el otro jaja el próximo pese a que les gusta la narración de Sasuke será narrado por Saku ya que es necesario mujajaja

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

**Capitulo 5: Resistencia**

_El principal conflicto entre la razón y el corazón es el amor._

¡Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo!

¡Qué idiotez estaba haciendo!

¡Qué estupidez!

¡Qué tontería!

¡Qué…

- ¿Sasuke- kun?

**Paren en tiempo ¿en que estaba pensando?**

- mande

¡Estúpido! ¡Qué chingados estás haciendo! ¡Desde cuando eres tan idiota!

¡¿Qué demonio con tu tono de voz!? ¿Te volviste estúpido de repente!? ¡Tierra llamando a Sasuke!

**Chs No molestes**

**-** Te quiero

¡Joder! ¡Si aun te quieres un poco recházala! ¡No te doblegues! ¡No caigas! ¡No te vuelvas uno de esos imbéciles que andan en las nubes! ¡No! ¡No te vuelvas idiota!

**¿No crees que se ve linda con el cabello recogido?**

Sí, pero.. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es fea! ¡Mírala! ¡Ni siquiera se maquilla! ¡Es tan… boni… horrible! ¡Joder! ¡Mira esa chica de allá tiene una delantera! ¡Mira Sasuke! ¡Mira!

¡Qué demonios! ¡ No sonrías como idiota!

¡No!

¡Todo menos eso!

¡Dios mío noooo!

¡Ya no abra regreso!

¡Oh… es genial… -** cada sensación, que mi cuerpo recibía, cada vez que sus labios rosaban en un toque tan delicado los míos… me moría… me iba al cielo y regresaba con ella…**

**Dios mío, sé que mi conciencia me rogaba a gritos que huyese que no cayera igual que Naruto y Hinata, que regresara a los años de antaño en donde salía con 30 chicas por mes… al inicio lo intente… lo intente con tanto ímpetu, pero no había funcionado y muy en mis adentros lo agradecía.**

**Sus labios tenían el sabor más dulce y perfecto que jamás había probado, su aliento mesclado con el frio sabor del mío… **

¡Desde cuando eres un maldito cursi! ¡Déjala! ¡Aun hay tiempo de regresar! ¡Detente!

¡No caigas! ¡¿Por qué con ella?! ¡Te hubieras escogido otra más buena!

¡Sasuke!

**¡Que no molestes!**

**Esa estúpida conciencia no me dejaba besar a Sakura a gusto, siempre estaba jodiendo con la misma historia, si ya sabía que yo no iba a dejar a Sakura por ninguna razón.**

**Me había aferrado a ella con todo lo que había podido… ¿acaso sabia cuanto trabajo me costaba mantenerme consiente cada vez que ella me besaba? **

**¿Acaso sabia que esa chica me volvía loco?**

**¿Acaso sabia que me daba pánico dejarla?**

**¿Acaso sabia que odiaba a todos los chicos que le hablaban?**

**¿Acaso sabía que yo… la amaba…?**

- Sas…- y créanme lo había intentado, incluso le había pedido a Naruto que me besara para poder sacarme a la patosa de Sakura de la cabeza… cosa que obviamente no había funcionado… Solo había incrementado mi deseo por sus labios…

¡Joder ya estas de cursi otra vez!

¡Ni recuerdes lo de Naruto!

¡Esa si nunca te la perdono!

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Sakura …**

- recuerdas cuando tú me ignorabas

- no

¡Ignórala de nuevo!

¡Anda! ¡Liguemos chicas! ¡Déjala!

¡Cordura! ¡Un poco no haría daño!

**¿Cordura? Si supieras que yo la perdí hace tiempo…**

- Pero justo cuando empecé a salir con Gaara tú…

¡Gaara! ¡Ese hijo de la…!

**¡Si ese maldito de Gaara!**

La beso primero, antes que nosotros ¿!porque no lo mataste?!

¡Oh no ¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Déjala! ¡Anduvo de zorra con Gaara! ¡No vale la pena!

**Hey, cuidado con tus palabras, no me fastidies, ya te dije que te doblegues, no tiene caso luchar…**

**Pues yo ya estaba completamente perdido…**

- Sakura – **su mirada dulce se poso con ternura sobre la mía, esperando una mirada de reproche por mi parte, ya que sabía que no me gustaba que hablara de Gaara enfrente de mí; ¿reproche? ¿Cómo podía reprocharle yo algo, después de todo lo que había sufrido por mí?**

– Te quiero – **oh si, y de nuevo hay estaba otra vez la idiotez, el sonrojo, las palpitaciones, el suave tacto de sus labios estrellándose contra los míos, exigentes… pidiendo algo que ya tenían.**

**Oh vamos conciencia, no te pongas remilgosa, bien que sabes que nadie más nos podría hacer sentir mejor que Sakura… sabes que aunque quisieras alejarte yo regresaría y al final tu también… ya que tanto como tu así como yo estamos enamorados de ella **

Mph

Cuando te deje no estaré allí para consolarte

**Lo único que me interesa en este momento es mantener a mi chica enamorada de mí…**

**Fin**

**.--*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**Cabe aclarar que no es la continuación del fic pasado **

**Gracias por sus comentarios!!!**

**Ñi**

**I love SasuSaku!!!**

**A y una pregunta estaba viendo konoha high school pero me quedo en donde itachi se va a E.U. ¿saben si hay mas capítulos después?**


	6. Tinta

Hola mis queridísimas, amadas etc lectoras

He vuelto después de muchos traumas emocionales, una incapacidad para escribir y una conversión a zombie… volvió…

Jaja bueno este fic me quedo muy lindo es cortito, y en el pasado capitulo dije q lo narraría Sakura pero… mmm ya lo tengo medio escrito pero simplemente no puedo terminarlo.

yaapp

**.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-***

**Capítulo 6: Tinta **

**P.V.O Sasuke **

- Joder Sakura, te dije que dejaras eso en paz – murmure- mientras intentaba quitarle, con un paño húmedo, las manchas de tinta negra de sus mejillas-

- lo siento… - murmuro apenada- debiste estar ahí, fue tan vergonzoso – cerro sus ojos con fuerza, ocultando así el color verde oliva de estos – suspire agotado-

- te dije que iba a ir por otro tenedor

- fue tu culpa por dejarme sola con ellos – bufo – no debiste irte

- Sakura no voy a discutir sobre esto, de todas formas que más da

- ¿!como, qué más da? ¡Sasuke – shh odiaba cuando me llamaba así- son tus padres! ¡Dios, son tus padres y yo… y yo… ¡me explote una pluma enfrente de ellos! - ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que parlotear tanto, de algo sin importancia?. Ya sabía que se había humillado enfrente de mis padres y que ahora ellos seguramente pensarían que era una pelirosa sin cerebro y con la cabeza repleta de aire, pero a mí no me importaba, de hecho si visitar a mis padres iba a terminar con Sakura sonrojada hasta las orejas, pidiéndome que le limpiara cada mancha de tinta de sus mejillas, _logrando así tener un pretexto para tocarla y estar cerca de ella sin tener que rebajarme a hacer cursilerías de novio barato y cursi, yo sería feliz-_

- no me importa, yo no te traje aquí para agradarles – entorno sus ojos y me miro-

- ¿Cómo… Entonces para que me trajiste?

- para que los vieras, vamos Sakura llevamos 4 años de novios y es incómodo el hecho de estar escogiendo lugares donde pasar la noche – entendió mi insinuación, cuando las mejillas se le tiñeron a un mas- _además algún día tendrías que conocer a tus suegros -_ ¡joder! Me ardieron las mejillas del puro comentario… - suspire-

No podía mentir con ella. Desde hace tiempo que había dejado de ser el Sasuke antipático y soberbio, y esta era la condena, ser dulce de vez en cuando con esa chica.

_Me arrepentí del comentario, cuando sus ojos chispearon y una mano se aferró con fuerza de mi camisa, sus labios tocaron en una caricia mi mejilla._

- ¿enserio? – Murmuro – gracias por limpiarme la tinta – supuse que el beso bastaba para agradecer, pero no podía quejarme-

- claro que no, jamás me casaría contigo – en sus labios se formó una soberbia sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo le había enseñado, una sonrisa que se veía muy sexy en ella. Me relamí los labios y al segundo instante ya tenía mi lengua dentro de ella, acoplando nuestros labios y jugando con nuestros alientos, ese era un beso, uno de los tantos que nos dábamos…

- ¿Ne? ¿Sasuke y ahora qué hago? – murmuro, alejándose de mí, y yo solo me queje –

Le sonreí, camine hacia la puerta de la estancia – ella me siguió a tropezones – **pequeña niña patosa** – Venga, vamos a comprar el anillo de una vez

Supuse que Sakura se había desmayado, porque ya no escuche su torpe respiración, ni olí su perfume cuando salí de casa.

**Era obvio que no la llevaría a comprar ningún anillo… **

Porque yo ya lo tenía.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Mmm creen que me merezco un comentario? jajaja no les perdonare q no me dejen, a menos que su perro les allá arrancado los dedos y no puedan escribir.

Aun así me lo pensare

Muajaja

Vean Kick- Ass y lean Saruyama


	7. Amigos

¡Que milagro! Jajá Hola hola!

Este fics, que les puedo decir… así veo a la pareja Sasusaku…

Bueno pues disfrútenlo

Y escuchen esta canción Lo que no ves

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**N. 7 Amigos**_

_Quien fue el maldito idiota que dijo que los mejores amigos son aquellos que siempre están contigo en las buenas y en las malas?_

_Quien lo dijo que se muera._

Porque yo Sakura Haruto estoy totalmente en contra… ¿Por qué digo estar sosteniendo el cabello de Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, mientras vomita en el baño de un bar… es considerado un buen momento?

O ver como se besuquea con la zorra de Karin es considerado un buen momento?

O mejor… mejor… ver como el muy idiota no se da cuenta de que la estúpida chica de cabello rosado está enamorada de él desde los malditos 9 años, es considerado un buen momento?

¿Qué clase de concepto tenía el idiota de buenos y malos momentos?

Bueno la verdad era que desde que Sasuke había entrado a la adolescencia mi vida se había llenado de malos momentos.

¿Por qué?

Por las hormonas

Sasuke era como un play boy, era como si su cuerpo emanara un especie de encanto enamoratodas… por donde pasaba todas las chicas se desmallaban. Nada de eso me había importado, nada me había perturbado o me había hecho sentir mal, porque Sasuke jamás se había interesado en ninguna chica… de ningún modo… ni siquiera en mí. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la palabra sexo resonó en su cabezota y en otra parte de Sasuke, tan fuerte que era en lo único en que pensaba… y obviamente la única chica capaz de meter en ese mundo a Sasuke no fue su mejor amiga Sakura, si no la zorra de Karin… en ese mundo y en otros…

- Sasuke te dije que venir era una mala idea

- Cállate, siempre dices lo mismo

¡Joder! Es que siempre hacia lo mismo.

Yo sabía que Sasuke solo me llamaba por pura conveniencia… porque si yo estaba cuidándolo él podría vivir tranquilamente dejándome el cargo de conciencia por todas las estupideces que hacía. Que si se emborrachaba y se ponía tan mal que no podía ni caminar, era mi problema llevarlo a mi casa primero para bajarle quien sabe cómo la borrachera y llevarlo a su casa a las 5 de la mañana, inventándole una excusa a su hermano Itachi, que si quería divertirse con Karin, yo tenía que inventar que se había ido de paseo conmigo y con Naruto, que si quería ir a un bar, yo tenía que decir que era mi cumpleaños, aunque últimamente había cumplido más años que mi abuelita.

- vámonos, te llevo a tu casa

- eres peor que un perro faldero –lo sabia

- Sasuke esta borracho, vámonos

- vete tú, si quieres, Sakura yo no te invite – era verdad Sasuke últimamente ya no me dejaba venir con él, pero aun así yo insistía… no podía dormir de la preocupación, que tal si le pasaba algo, si chocaba, si se peleaba.. Si lo secuestraban o ¡moría!-

- Sasuke ya sé que soy una exagerada pero soy tu mejor amiga y eso me da derecho…-

- ¿mi mejor amiga? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- ¡tú! – le mire sorprendida ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo tan importante?

- Sakura eso fue cuando éramos críos, tenía 9 años no sabía lo que estaba diciendo

- No te entiendo – Desde el momento en que Naruto me había llamado para que fuera por Sasuke al bar porque estaba borracho ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Todos tenían un límite para soportar a una persona y aunque me doliera y no quisiera aceptarlo, la tolerancia de Sasuke hacia mi había llegado al final.

Sabía y me había hecho a la idea de que me dolería… solo que no imaginara que sería un impacto tan fuerte.

- Desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo, ya no te quiero de niñera

- ¿niñera?

- Sakura ya basta con el drama de que eres mi mejor amiga, sé que estar idiota por mí y quiero que sepas que nunca me fijaría en una niña tonta y mimada como tú, nunca – Nunca…

Esa palabra me la había repetido constantemente, cada vez que me veía en el espejo y me daba cuenta de que era demasiado común para ser bonita, era tan frustrante saber que nunca para Sasuke era un rotundo jamás. No llore frente a él, solo le sonreí tristemente porque ya sabía que eso sucedería, solo había estado contando el tiempo que me quedaba a su lado… solo estaba contando.

- Diviértete con tus amigos – No quería hacerme la fuerte, fingir que nada me estaba pasando ni tampoco quería insultarlo, recriminarle todas las veces que yo le había ayudado… solo quería creer que todo lo que había hecho por él no había sido en vano.

- Anda Saku yo te llevo

- estoy bien Naruto, me siento bien – una vez que hui del bar a toda velocidad, Naruto me había alcanzado, él siempre me estaba cuidando de la misma forma en la que yo cuidaba a Sasuke

La única diferencia era que él no estaba enamorado de mí, y yo si de Sasuke. Lo sé. Vaya porquería. ¿Por qué no simplemente me enamoraba de chicos lindos y tontos como Naruto?

- pero es peligroso

- ve con Hinata, si tú me acompañas la dejaras sola

- ella esta con Neji – mintió de la manera más patética-

- no, estoy bien, mi casa no esta tan lejos – mentí, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba-

- bueno pero me llamas cuando llegues

- claro – suspire- Sentir el aire congelado atravesando cada poro de mi piel era de alguna manera gratificante… Durante casi dos años me la había pasado de bar en bar oliendo toda clase de aromas y ahora que estaba afuera disfrutando del nuevo olor que me invadía, quería volver adentro del bar, porque lo único que me hacía soportar eso era Sasuke… su olor era como mi droga… dulce, adictiva y toxico.

Esa noche me gane la peor pelea con mis padres, me gritaron cosas terribles, al parecer alguien les había ido con el chisme de lo que hacíamos Sasuke y yo y me contaron todas las mentiras… obviamente mentí mas.

Me castigaron de por vida además de que ante sus ojos me volví una zorra y todos los adjetivos destructivos que se les ocurrieron en ese momento, no fue agradable ver a mama llorar ni a papa gritarme o pegarme diciéndome que no era el tipo de hija que ellos habían criado…

Pero en ese momento todo lo que sucedió no me importaba, tenía un dolor tan grande que me llenaba los oídos de zumbidos y evitaba que escuchara la sarta de palabrerías que me decían mis padres. Agradecí estar tan mal.

Las siguientes semanas perdí de vista a Sasuke, y no lo digo porque yo lo hubiese ignorado si no porque él no iba a la escuela, no se aparecía ni de broma por mi casa y mucho menos daba señales de vida. No mencione su nombre frente a Naruto o Karin ya que ni de broma quería saber si ese tío seguía vivo o por lo menos no quería saber en qué estaba metido-

- ¡anda Saku vamos a un bar!

- Ino no uses ese tono conmigo te pareces a Naruto

- ¡andas con un humor insoportable desde hace tres meses!

- no quiero hablar de eso

- Sakura… no quería decirte nada porque somos amigas pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?. Ya ni siquiera hablas con Naruto, de hecho es prácticamente imposible acercarse a ti, es como si te estuvieras alejando – no era como si, me estaba alejando … alejando de todo lo que me pudiese recordar mi estúpido enamoramiento…-

-Ino déjame en paz

- Como quieras, tanto tiempo siendo la niñera de Sasuke- kun te afecto el cerebro – me había afectado más que eso, se había llevado una parte de mi… una muy profunda- está bien- murmure -

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

P.V.O. Sasuke

A veces las repuestas a todas tus preguntas están delante de ti, pero eres incapaz de verlas, incapaz de detener el tremendo desastre que has vuelto tu mundo.

Incapaz de detenerte.

- ¡Teme! Te dije que no bebieras tanto

- ¡cállate Naruto! ¡Tráeme algo! ¡Aun no estoy tan borracho!

-¡teme! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Vamos a casa!

- ¡si no viene ella yo no me voy a largar!

- ¿ella?... ¿te refieres a Sakura- chan? ¡Vamos! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe tu por fin la mandaste al infierno! –

- ¿Y?... acaso no siempre regresa, ella vendrá tarde o temprano – siempre era así, Sakura tenía tan poco amor por si misma que regresaba a rastras cada vez que la trataba mal, siempre volvía con aquella sonrisa rota que yo había tatuado en su cara, siempre regresaba con aquella mirada dolida y llena de amor…. Siempre…

- Teme hace tres meses que ella no viene, creo que por fin decidió dejarte en paz – pero nunca había tardado tanto-

- ya vendrá, déjala cuando regrese me desquitare

- ya déjala Sasuke, ella es una buena chica, no, merece el amor correoso que le tienes - ¿desde cuándo ese idiota me daba consejos?. Y además como se atrevía a llamar correoso a mi amor. Bueno, bueno, no era que el amor que le tenía a Sakura fuese limpio, puro y toda la demás cursilería, pero el sabia mejor que nadie, que la quería…. Tal vez no como le hubiese gustado, pero era más que obvio que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Hace tiempo, cuando había empezado todo el desastre en mi vida me había convencido de que esa niña patosa realmente no se quedaría a mi lado, y que yo no podría enamorarme de ella, cual fue la sorpresa al darme cuenta que en estos momentos no valía la pena intentar negar algo que no podía controlar.

- mira Teme, sé que la quieres, pero a veces lo dudo, la tratas peor que a un perro he incluso estas con Karin… es como si la alejases de ti pero al mismo tiempo la ataras a ti… -

- cállate quieres, haces que me duela la cabeza – murmure, no hacía falta que me lo dijese – suspire-

- Teme creo que Sakura está en su límite, si la quieres trágate el orgullo y ruega perdón – nunca-

- no digas estupideces, eso no va conmigo – en el mismo instante en que gire la cabeza hacia la barra para pedir otra botella, la sangre se me helo… Sakura estaba en el bar… -

- Teme, yo no sabía que Sakura usara minifaldas – ni yo… pero…

- ¿!que hace aquí? ¿Con eso?

- Yo te lo dije – joder! ¡Joder! Vi a Ino bailando con ella ¡lo sabía! ¡Esa chica era una mala influencia para Sakura! - mira esta con Sai ¿Qué no es el hijo del dueño del bar? - ¡vale mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios? – vaya Sakura sabe bailar con chicos

Se restregaba en el imbécil de Sai, de arriba hacia abajo tal cual lo hacía Karin conmigo ¡carajo! ¡Que Karin fuera lo que quisiera! ¡Pero no Sakura! ¡No iba a dejar que ella se volviera… alguien como yo! ¡Nunca! Mire a Naruto por un segundo y cuando regrese la mirada, ellos ya no estaban… solo Ino-

- lo sabes Teme, Sai tiene la reputación de tirarse a una chica por noche, y que mejor que la fan número uno de Sasuke –

- Naruto mas te vale que me detengas antes de que le mate –le escupí, antes de pararme y caminar a toda velocidad hacia Ino-

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ella?

- piérdete Sasuke, deja en paz a Sakura suficiente le has hecho – lo sabía, pero aun así Sakura se merecía algo mejor que Sai, ella no merecía ser solo una más de la lista de alguien-

- ¿Dónde está? Ino será lo mejor que me lo digas – mi mirada le bastó para entender que no estaba jugando-

- se la llevo Sai… se fueron – Aparte a la multitud con manotazos, el humo, la luz y todo el tequila me estaban mareando, la música sonaba a todo volumen acompañada del furioso latido de mi corazón…

No podía perderla de esa forma… no podía

Cuando salí, la calle estaba desierta – maldecí- pasaban de las 2 de la mañana – ella no sabía cuidarse sola – al igual que yo – corrí en la primera dirección en la que me llevo mi instinto, llegue a la primera esquina y vire hacia la izquierda, sabía que a mitad de esa calle había un callejón, probablemente estarían ahí – tenían que estar ahí- rece porque estuvieran ahí-

Cuando llegue y vi la mata de cabello rozado de Sakura – juro que- fue… una explosión, ella estaba ahí… podía salvarla… podía… sentí que podía arreglar todo lo que había destruido…

Sai y ella forcejeaban, mi puño se impactó con fuerza sobre la cara de Sai, después otro más fue a parar en su costilla derecha, cuando estuvo en el suelo no pude detenerme…. Simplemente seguí y seguí… pero Sakura me detuvo, me tomo del cuello y prácticamente me jalo lejos del callejón –

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?

- ¿!Tu qué demonios hacías con ese sujeto? – carajo, las manos me ardían y ella solo me estaba gritando estupideces-

- ¡Es mi vida Sasuke! ¡Si no mal recuerdo tú me echaste de la tuya! ¡No me jodas! - ¿!que no la jodiera?

- ¿Qué no te joda? ¡Tú no me jodas! ¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Pudo haberte lastimado!

- ¡a ti que te importa! ¡Ya lo has hecho tú! ¡Que más da quien más lo haga! ¡Además no puedes controlarme! ¡Si me lastiman o no es mi problema! ¡Tú y yo ni amigos somos! ¡Vete al carajo! – ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera… nunca, siempre se callaba cuando le daba malos tratos…pero ahora….-

- claro que me importa…

- esta vez no me voy a tragar tus mentiras, suficiente daño me has hecho – me acerque y ella retrocedió-

- Sakura… vete a casa – me miro con odio-

- lárgate Sasuke, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida – me acerque a un más, hasta que su espalda toco la pared helada de concreto-

- solo vete a casa – solo vete y quédate ahí- no me hagas llevarte

- De verdad que no te entiendo, ahora… finges que te importo… no te entiendo – ni yo a mí

- venga, te cubriré con Tsunade, diremos que viniste a cuidarme

- ¡no! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya me canse de mentir! ¡ Quiero sacarte Sasuke! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Quiero borrarte! – Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – yo siempre la hacía llorar- y jamás podía detenerlas… Pero esta vez me dolía, sus palabras me dolían, me estaban calando…

Tal vez era porque nunca las había dicho o quizás era porque eran verdad… de cualquier forma me herían-

- no puedes hacer eso

- pues mírame hacerlo y convéncete, tú me demostraste que no me necesitabas, ahora yo haré lo mismo – suspiro- Sasuke basta… tu no me quieres y sabes que yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti - ¿tal malo parecía que yo quisiera que ella lo siguiera haciendo? – pero ya no encuentro motivo para estar así… ya no más… ya no soporto estar contigo – bajo la vista cansada…. Yo sabía que si no decía nada, esto terminaría…

Abrí la boca, intentando decirle que todo cambiaria, que la quería, que me dejara intentarlo… que yo podía darle motivos para estar conmigo… - pero en el fondo sabía que nada de eso era del todo verdad- no tenía nada que ofrecer, yo no podía cambiar, me había dedicado a arruinar mi vida con creces, no podía darle motivos para quererme porque simplemente no los había… no existían… yo era todo lo contrario de lo que ella se merecía…

Y si la quería… estaba seguro de que esa escusa no era suficiente… Yo no era suficiente…-

Al cabo de un rato, no pude articular ninguna frase que la hiciese sentir mejor… solo me había convencido de que todo era mejor así…

Me alejo débilmente con sus manos temblorosas – yo me moví como un títere-

- lo entiendo… lo entiendo – camino a paso lento, hasta que la perdí de vista…

- Teme, vámonos, es muy tarde – la voz de Naruto me desconcertó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí de pie? Mirando el lugar por el cual ella se había ido…-

- larguémonos de aquí Naruto – su mano se posó en mi hombro… él había visto todo y ahora solo quería darme apoyo… Apoyo que yo no quería ni necesitaba – no ahora- fingiría un poco más que estaba bien- fingiría que el dolor que sentía era culpa de una resaca y me permitiría imaginar que Sakura solo estaba molesta por una niñería sin sentido…

Y así quizás lograría sobrevivir..

Fin…

.*-.*-.*-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El pasado solo es como un dia malo…

Bueno reclamos dudas o lo que quieran pueden dejarme comentarios y otra vez realmente odio que me agreguen como favorito sin comentario jaja

Felicítenme YA SALI DE LA PREPA! Jajajaja soy cool

I love makasoul

ña


	8. Contradicción

Creo que pues todos los one shot que llevo escritos son muy diferentes, eso me gusta, en lo personal creo que este fic es calmado y no tiene nada de especial, siento que es como un fic cualquiera pero aun asi, tiene ese algo que hace q me guste jaja

Bueno aun no me siento del todo bien para escribir, eso me frustra, que los sentimientos de un escritos influyan en lo que escribe jajaja

Bueno Simple Plan saca nuevo disco waa! Esta super!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**Vicio 8: Contradicción.**_

_**Siempre me dijeron que mucho amor era mucho odio ¿me pregunto si también funciona al revés?**_

_**p.v.o Sasuke **_

Si bien yo mejor que nadie, sabía que no todo lo que se desea se puede tener; no importando lo mucho que uno se esfuerce, no importando lo mucho que alguien lo intente, hay cosas que simplemente, son imposibles de alcanzar.

Uno se despierta cada mañana y ve su retrato en algún espejo, suspira, y se da cuenta de que a veces se tiene una vida perfecta, es decir, se tiene una familia, amigos, popularidad, dinero, juventud… pero aun así, se siente como si no fuese suficiente. No me refiero a que sea un adolescente con algún tipo de trauma en la niñez, de hecho mi niñez fue bastante satisfactoria, ni tampoco me refiero a que sea un adolescente con algún tipo de represión oculta, o uno que viva por completo en los colores sepia de la monotonía.

_**De hecho yo mismo me consideraba una persona ¨ feliz ´, no había nada, enserio nada, que yo no pudiese tener. **_

_**Claro. Hasta que llego Haruno Sakura.**_

Esa niña, patosa, engreída, berrinchuda y desesperante, la mayor parte del tiempo se encargaba de arruinarme la vida.

_Yo no le odiaba. Solo digamos que, aborrecía la manera en que caminaba, detestaba el tono chillón de su voz, me estresaba su mirada inocente, me molestaba sus patéticos sonrojos, me irritaba el color de su cabello, ¿Quién demonios tenía el cabello rosa?, me asqueaba su olor a cerezo, me disgustaba el verde de sus ojos y sobre todo me desagradaba su manía por seguirme a todas partes._

¿Por qué precisamente ella tenía que enamorarse de mí? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de mi repudio natural hacia su existencia?

Era obvio que no.

- chs – mire su cabello rosado, ocultarse detrás de la pared- ella estaba otra vez acosándome-

- diablos Sasuke, ahí está otra vez, te juro que me está comenzando a dar miedo

- ya le dije que se alejara

- no mientas Sasuke, si realmente quisieras que se alejara ya abrías hecho algo - suspire- Naruto nunca se tragaba mis mentiras, eso también me molestaba-

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, que la aborrezco más que a ti – torció la boca –

- creí que yo te agradaba – me miro con ojos lagrimosos –

- pues estabas equivocado – Naruto se abalanzó contra mí con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a darme uno de sus pegajosos abrazos, pero un fuerte sonido al final del pasillo, acaparo su atención – yo solo suspire- el sonido era más que obvio, Sakura probablemente había olvidado que había escaleras al final del pasillo, y por su falta de coordinación tal vez había sufrido una caída-

- chs, espera aquí Naruto, iré a ver si esa torpe está bien

- ohh! ¡Sasuke-kun es muy amable!

- el Sasuke- kun de tu boca suena muy… me hace dudar de tu sexualidad Naruto

- oh no! ¡yo soy hombre! ¡hombre! ¡pregúntale a Hinata-chan! – me dirigí al final del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Esa idiota seguramente se había roto algo… ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan estúpida?.

Como imagine. Sakura estaba tirada al final de las escaleras, con una enorme herida, repleta de sangre en la rodilla – parecía intentar detener las lágrimas…

- vamos te llevare a la enfermería

- yo puedo sola – testaruda

- se te infectara

- no me pasara nada- tonta

- muévete

- cállate – suspire irritado, estaba intentando ser amable con ella, y aun así se portaba como… como ella –

- ¿es que acaso no puedes dejar de acosarme?

- ¿disculpa? – levante una ceja, bastante sorprendido. –tu eres la que me está espiando

- no es verdad – arrugo un poco la nariz, me miro desafiante mientras fruncía el ceño – tú fuiste quien me acoso cuando me transfirieron – rodé los ojos

- te mostraba la escuela, porque el director me lo pidió

- mentiroso, me mostraste la escuela y me seguiste durante una semana - ¿Cómo no iba a seguirla? El primer día se había perdido en la escuela, el segundo había entrado seis veces al baño de hombres, el tercer día había tirado más de diez tubos de ensayos, el cuarto me habían nombrado su niñero oficial y el quinto ella me había seguido a todas partes –

- me nombraron tu niñero – sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa arrogante-

- ¿y las vez en la que me enferme?, fuiste a mi casa solo a darme la tarea ¡eso es acoso! – maldita malagradecida-

- soy el delegado de la clase, tenía que.

- ¿y la vez en la que me buscaste por toda la escuela solo para darme mi cuaderno? ¿acaso fue una acción de caridad?

- teníamos examen, no podías perder tu cuaderno un día antes – la mire, estaba satisfecho por cada una de mis respuestas. Ya que lo creyera o no eran verdad. Yo no tenía ninguna clase de obsesión por seguirla, tal como ella la tenía hacia mí-

- ¿y qué hay de ahora? –

- ¿ahora?

- sí, ¿Cuál es tu escusa? – enarque una ceja- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- porque te caíste

- ¿y porque viniste? - ¿era estúpida? Era claro, ella se había caído, yo había escuchado y había decidido ir, ¿Cuál era el problema en eso?-

- porque te caíste – agacho la cabeza frustrada-

- Sasuke- kun – odiaba el tono dulce y casi meloso con el que ella decía mi nombre- pudiste dejarme aquí tirada o pudiste dejar que Naruto viniese

- me educaron bien – farfulle, ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Qué no me ibas a llevar a la enfermería? ¿Qué haces ahí parado como idiota? - ¡la aborrecía! ¡aborrecía su cerebro vacío! Me desquiciaba su aroma, me molestaba su tacto y odiaba… y odiaba la manera en la que sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello –

- no hagas eso – coloco su cabeza sobre mis hombros y suspiro contra mi cuello… ¡joder!-

- ¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo? – _su tacto suave, su aroma, su respiración, el latido de su corazón_- me estoy cansado de esperar – _la forma en la que susurraba mi nombre, su torpeza_ – si no puedes admitirlo, deja de seguirme – _la manera en que me ataba cada día a ella…_ -

- no puedo – susurre, más para mí, que para ella, mi corazón hacia tanto ruido que podría jurar que incluso Naruto podría escucharlo – me maldije-

No importaba cuanto la quisiera, ella era rematadoramente obstinada, un día se portaba tiernamente y al siguiente era aún más soberbia que yo… No podía tenerla más de un día ni ella tampoco a mi… era cansado y molesto… ambos éramos orgullosos y cerrados.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿tirarme a sus pies para que ella pudiera patearme?

- yo tampoco – me susurro – _te quiero Sasuke- kun_ – odiaba la manera en que Sakura susurraba esas palabras antes de besarme, odiaba la manera en que sus labios jugaban con los míos, me molestaba como su aliento se fundía con el mío y me frustraba el hecho de saber que tarde o temprano tendría que separarme de ella.

Después de un beso, ella siempre enredaba sus dedos detrás de mí cabello, jugueteando, pegaba sus caderas contra las mías y sin más se dedicada a sacarme suspiros dentro de la enfermería. Susurraba una y otra vez mi nombre mientras disfrutábamos de los únicos momentos en donde nosotros podíamos estar sin aborrecernos tanto.

Finn…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*

No me gusta poner fin al final, siento que es muy seco

Aun me siento una escritora mediocre, pero admitámoslo, quienes leyeron mi primer fic, de sasusaku, Eres mía pequeña bruja ¡admitan que he mejorado!

A sí parece que pos a nadie le importa los sentimientos del autor sniff… porque nunca me dejan comentarios y solo me agregan sniff

Es triste jajaja

Bueno cuídense y los amo! Jajajajajajaja

Por su culpa no estudie pa mi examen de la universidad wawawa ¡soy joven no se crean!

¡aún sigo en la edad de las hormonas revoloteadoras!


	9. Momento

HELLOOOOO ya se q no actualizo los demás fics pero sean comprensivos y vas porq no puedo tocar la compu, por ello comprare una lap! Lap! Y poder escribir todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me esté jodiendo! Ya saben los hermanos mayores creen que porque uno es más pequeño pueden manipular! ¡vaya basura"! Hermanos grandes que lean esto, no sean abusivos!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**Vicio 9: Momento.**_

_**Guardare silencio, no diré nada, dejare que mis decisiones y acciones te demuestren lo que tú quieras creer.**_

Te despiertas una mañana. Entre abres los ojos, solo un poco, el sol te llega a la cara y maldices por lo bajo – suspiras- Te das cuenta de que un dulce olor inunda tu habitación.

Sonríes – sabes de quien es, y sabes lo que esto significa. Pero aun así te resistes a pensar por completo en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Sabes que el calor que inunda tu cuerpo es de una chica y sabes perfectamente de que chica es… y eso es precisamente en lo que menos te gustaría pensar. No es de cualquier chica, es mas no es de nadie con quien planearías salir, ni siquiera estaría en tus estándares, aunque se pusiera la minifalda más corta que encontrar- pero aun así- la tienes en la misma cama- sin ropa y provocándote un ligero sonrojo y una gran fascinación – cosa que por supuesto no es normal en ti-

- le sonríes abiertamente- ella está haciendo muecas con la cara, aunque aún siga dormida, tal parece que no se quiere despertar. Te gusta o mejor dicho te encanta, sencillamente te enloquece. No tiene nada que las demás no tengan es más le faltan atributos, le falta madures, incluso le falta edad, pero aun así… suena estúpido que te guste, pero es así.

Que va… esa chica era un caso perdido, todo el tiempo sonreía, todo el tiempo te seguía, con esos ojos verde y su extraño color de cabello rosado – y que hay cuando tu comenzaste a seguirla – te volvía loco pensar que pudiera estar con alguien más, te volvía loco no sentirla cerca y más te volvía loco no escuchar sus constantes ¨te quiero Sasuke- kun¨.

Así que terminaste acosándola, terminaste tratándola mejor q a los demás… pero aun ahora, no te doblegas, es verdad que la miras como si fuera lo único que pudiese importarte, es verdad que callas a Naruto cada vez que habla de ella y por supuesto que es verdad que tú le diste la paliza a Sai solo por mirarle el trasero por 2 segundos – pero te excusaste diciendo que Sakura era tuya y de nadie más – inclusive le mentiste, diciéndole que Sai se había metido en una pelea callejera, pero nada de eso te importa, jamás le dirás que la quieres y jamás pensaras en un te amo seguido de una cena, ni de un anillo con un enorme diamante.

Oh no, Sasuke, nunca caería ante una niñita de ojos verdes – suspiras- Y justo cuando esta entre abre los ojos y te regala una dulce sonrisa, le sonríes sin pensarlo, le quitas los mechones rosados de la cara y delineas sus labios son tu dedo – ella se sonroja y se muerde el labio inferior –

- te quiero – murmura, tu corazón enloquece y el sonrojo vuelve – odias cuando hace eso, ella te pone su cara más linda, le brillan los ojos y hace que todo tu cuerpo responda, por eso te tiene… por eso la quieres -

- lo sé – sonríe sinceramente –

- y Sasuke-kun la próxima vez procura no hablar dormido – levantas una ceja incrédulo – te está engañando o al menos eso piensas-

- ¿hablo dormido? – se ríe juguetonamente –

- claro, dijiste un par de cosas – la sujetas y rosas tus labios contra los de ella, la quieres ahora y rápido, pero ella parece querer jugar-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Gime y te mira – por la inocencia en sus ojos sabes que no te está engañando, te maldices de nuevo –

- que… me querías – bajas la mirada, sonó a mentira- tal vez no dijiste las palabras querer, tal vez mencionaste amar, pero ella no se siente tan confiada como para decírtelo, y te hace feliz-

- y tú en sueños dijiste que querías ser un pollito – el sonrojo golpea toda su cara y al segundo siguiente ya la tienes gimiendo tu nombre e tu oído – sonríes y susurras su nombre también.

Tal vez o tengas que decirle tal vez ella solo se dé cuenta…

_**FIN…**_

.-*.-*,.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

LO SE, cerrado y da para más, pude describir tanto, pero solo tengo una hora y moría por escribir esto jejeje, tal vez este tenga conti o antecesor, la verdad me di cuenta q me gusta describir momentos no historias solo momentos jaja, cha llevo una año y medio de atraso en la escritura por andar de perdida y no ponerme a escribir.

Gracias a mis lectoras os, y a los que me dejan comentarios sean cortos o largos es genial saber q alguien lo lee! 1significa mucho!

Y aunque no los contestaba porq no sabía como! 1ya se como! Y lo hare! Jugosamente!

Sigan leyendo y estudiando y por favor, sean leales con sus amigos.

Jajaja shane!


	10. Dream

Helloooyyyyyyy kjajaja hola ñiu cuanto tiempo pero mmm estoy estudiando medicina guaca guaca nada de nada, pos aquí ta la neta no me quedo muy bien porq estoy viendo doble jajajaja por el sueño pero pos aquí toy dado señales de vida los y las keropin!

..*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-

In a dream.

_Él no es cariñoso, no es amable ni agradable, pero le amaba, hasta que un día comencé a preguntarme ¿Por qué? – Y la respuesta fue un simple – basta._

Tocas su cabello sedoso, suave y corto, lo agitas un poco – quieres que se despierte – pero no lo hace. Le picas una mejilla – ella solo mueve la nariz perezosamente – y nada. La tomas de la cintura – ella se aleja – suspiras derrotado- . Mueres de ganas de ver sus ojos abiertos, te encanta como parpadea para quitarse el sueño, te gusta cómo te mira y dibuja una sonrisa tímida en sus labios… pero justo ahora ella parece no querer despertar.

Tienes la impresión de que algo está mal, pero no te importa… ni siquiera piensas dos veces en ello – simplemente lo ignoras y por primera vez en años te tomas el tiempo de contar cuantas pecas tiene Sakura en su mejilla derecha.

20 cuentas… arruga la nariz y la mueve de izquierda a derecha - ¿Por qué nunca te habías dado cuenta de que podía hacer eso? – suspira entre sueños – y mueres de ganas de saber que sueña.

Pero esa extraña sensación de que las cosas van mal sigue presente, se estampa contra tu cerebro una y otra vez, anunciándote que algo simplemente no cuadra- frunces el ceño ¿acaso olvidaste alimentar a Naruto? – no, el gato fue alimentado-

¿Entonces?

Se gira hacia el otro lado – te sorprendes- te molesta que ella no se acurruque en ti – te confundes- antes siempre te molestaba que ella lo hiciese- ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de hacerlo?

Por fin abre los ojos – sonríes – pero ella no te mira- se levanta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – la sigues con la mirada, estas casi seguro de que ella se girara y te sonreirá, como todas las mañanas-

Camina, levanta su ropa – ya casi – se acomoda el cabello – Sasuke – murmura- frunces el ceño ¿Por qué actúa tan sobria? – Te dije que no rompieras mi blusa – aprietas la mandíbula, jamás le había molestado – no me gusta que lo hagas - ¿no le gusta? – y por favor deja de mirarme ya sé que me veo fatal - ¿Qué intentaba decir? – No necesitas expresarlo esta mañana también - ¿estaba de broma?, amabas como se veía en las mañanas, con su tinte de inocencia y pesadez- lo siento, olvide que no me hablas por la mañana – la vez irse por la misma puerta por la que cada noche entraban, no entendías lo sucedido-

Miras hacia el reloj – te sorprendes la foto de ustedes dos, está rota, alguien la había pisado sin querer- volteas confuso, buscas a Sakura por todas partes con los ojos – encuentras lo único que ella jamás se quitaría , la pulsera que le regalaste en una feria – más por obligación y lástima que por sinceridad – suspiras – tal vez ella está molesta.

Intestas recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior – no logras recordar ni lo ocurrido hace 12 horas-

¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con ella? – nada

¿Cuándo la besaste por primera vez? – nada

¿Cuánto llevan? – nada

¿Cuál es su flor favorita, su color favorito, el color de sus ojos, la talla de sus zapatos?- te esfuerzas pero aun así no hay nada en tu cerebro- cierras los ojos, ubicas un momento en su historia- esta borroso- ella se aleja de ti y tu la ignoras- mientes te susurra – abres los ojos de la impresión-

Tu confusión es profunda, el corazón te tiembla… ¿Por qué todo sonaba a mal? – todas las imágenes que tienes de Sakura, con de ella llorando… su sonrisa se ha borrado ¿o tal vez es que nunca le miraste? ¿Tal vez ella no sonreía a tu lado? ¿Y qué hay del color de sus ojos? No lo recordabas ¿pero aun así te gustaba? ¿Cómo podía gustarte algo que ni siquiera recordabas?

20 pecas en su mejilla… - ¿25 o 30? ¿Tenía pecas?... – suspiras frustrado- Te levantas, la buscas, está sentada en el sillón viendo TV sin zapatos-

- Haruno – te sorprendes, ¿Por qué le llamaste Haruno?- apaga eso, me duele la cabeza y por favor ponte los malditos zapatos – no, gimes, no querías decirle eso ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- ella camina lejos de ti sin siquiera mirarte – quieres alzar una mano, sujetarla, pero no puedes- se aleja, sale de tu casa, tu corazón golpea y golpea… y de un de repente se para… algo está mal y lo sabes…

Lo sabes por qué tu nunca le miraste, porque nunca te importo el color de sus ojos, nunca la miraste mientras dormía, ni le dijiste lo mucho que te gustaba la manera en que jugaba con tu cabello cuando se besaban, jamás le diste un te quiero y mucho menos un te amo… y sobre todo nunca… nunca fuiste tras ella.

Te ahogas en tu propio silencio… en tu soledad te acomodas y sin más borras de tu memoria todo recuerdo y alegría que alguna vez tuviste y con ello su sonrisa, sus 20 pecas y el color de sus ojos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Puahh si alguien quiere aventarme un gitomataso adelante! Reconosco q me lo meresco mis fic npo son tan buenos como antes kejejejej o tal vez no me expreso correctamente gueno comentarios o reclamos vois son mis mejores editores!

Att yopi!


End file.
